Geikami Kazuki
'Character First Name:' Kazuki 'Character Last Name:' Geikami 'IMVU Username:' KazukiGeikami 'Nickname: (optional)' Kaz 'Age:' 15 'Date of Birth:' 3/31/185 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 5' 8" '''Weight: 90lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' In a Relationship with Uzumaki Kazuko 'Personality:' Kazuki Is very cold and nonchalant, he really doesn’t like the company of others but he will work with them to get any task accomplished. He is very calculating and always thinking ten steps ahead which most of the tie gets him in bind. He can be very stubborn and hard headed and sticks to his ways no matter if he is proven wrong or not. 'Behaviour:' Kazuki Keeps to his self and is pretty much a loner. He doesn’t have any friends and is always on the outside looking in, which he prefers it that way. Staying emotionally unattached to any and all he meets. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I'll give you paper cuts in places you never knew you had." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Geikami Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Wind : (Futon; "Wind Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. 'Yang Release:' Yang Release : (Yoton; Viz "Light Style") techniques, based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form. When combined with Yin Release, it allows the use of Yin–Yang Release. 'Weapon of choice:' Explosive Tags ( Paper Bombs) 'Strengths' *Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom *Above Average Stamina 'Weaknesses:' *Terrible Kyujutsu *Below Average Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Light Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' 1''' ( 4 )'' Explosive Tags ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 20 '''(40) '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: '' ''Stacks of Paper: 1,000 stacks of 100 each. ( 5 ) Total: '''49 Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 (6 ) Total: 6''' '''Chakra: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Body Flicker Technique - Rank D Clan Jutsu: *Paper Shuriken - Rank D *Paper Release: Origami Wings - Rank D *Small Package - Rank D *Paper Release: Paper Tomb - Rank D Wind: Wind Release: Gal Palm - Rank C Fuinjutsu Technique: Fuinjutsu Tier: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory Unsealing Technique: Paper Snowstorm - Rank D 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Kazuki didn’t have the easiest of lives like most of the children in Amegakure; his family wasn’t that well off and suffered a great deal from what he could remember. Each day they had to suffer scraping things to gather just so that they could have something to eat. He was orphaned at the age of eight, seeing as his parents had died in a scuffle at the borders of Amegakure. Ever since then he has closed his self-off to other people. He enrolled his self into the Academy soon after his parent’s death to keep his mind busy, passing the Academy at the top of his class in doing so. He now waits to be placed on a team so that he can prove his self to the village in which he calls home. ((More to come)) 'Roleplaying Library:' Kaz-Kaz: Organize The Local Library - 4/23/15 Kazuki: Catch The Fish - 4/10/15 Kazuki: Cat Rescue - 3/31/15 Ame Orphans: Meet and Greet - 2/17/15 Kaz: Gathering Ingredients Mission - 12/29/14 Teammate Spar: Kazuki Vs Yazuka - 8/29/14 Kazuki: Fix A Block In The Sewers 4/21/14 'Approved by:' Kagato